Little Moments
by jayjboi
Summary: Two little moments and a big one in the lives of everyone's favorite detective and medical examiner. Established Rizzles. Regular fluff and molten fluff (if it hasn't been used before, I hereby coin that term for heated moments). One-shot song fic based on Brad Paisley's song "Little Moments" Rated M for a reason. Reviews are love.


**Dang, I really didn't know how to shut up on this one. Talk about long. Anyways, I love country music and when I heard this song for the first time in a while, I immediately thought of these two. For the first two verses, it's very fluffy but it heats up at the end. A lot. And then turns into fluff again. This story has been a long time in the making (longer than It Was Supposed to be a Normal Day, which only took me a day to write, albeit a day with a lot of crying. I've been working on this one for almost 9 months now) but I was never satisfied with the end but I finally got it to a point I like.**

**I'm still writing the second chapters to Don't Move and I Won't Stop You From Trying. I'm just so used to writing on bouts of inspiration and not on outlined and planned out chapters that this is a little hard for me. But that's good! Challenges will help me get better. I've also decided to write an alternate ending to It Was Supposed to be a Normal Day. This one will still end in sadness and pain but not nearly as much I don't think.**

**I'm planning on writing more song fics and I've already a few songs decided (most country, like "(Kissed You) Goodnight" and "Whiskey Lullaby") but my major plot baby is going to be an AU. I won't give much away but Jane is a firefighter and Maura is a coma doctor. Oooh, the suspense!**

**Anyway, my dorkiness aside, let me do the disclaimer and we can get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this rights to the characters of Rizzoli and Isles or anything related to the show/books (except for a poster I got for Christmas). I also don't own the rights to Brad Paisley's song "Little Moments". Those belong to TNT, JTam, and Tess G. (for Rizzoli and Isles) and to Brad Paisley, his recording group, and anyone else that has rights to it (for "Little Moments"). I make no money on this story. I'm just doing this for the lulz and for self-therapy to destress. If I did make money though, I can't help but wonder how much I would owe these guys.**

* * *

Song fic: "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley

**Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
Yeah I live for little moments like that **

"Maura!" I cry. "I need your help! Again..."

Stupid cast. Stupid ladder. Stupid Christmas.

Ma was making us help her with her tree again this year and I was up on the ladder putting her star up when Frankie and Tommy starting goofing off again. The geniuses knocked the ladder just enough for me to fall off. And break my left leg and right arm. At least, I can still write.

"Yes, babe?" I look up from the garage floor to see my beautiful girlfriend walk through the door. "What do you need?"

_You._ I think to myself.

"I need to pick up dinner but I still can't drive." I don't fully lie. I just really need to get out of the house again. It's been three days since I last went outside into the real world and I'm going crazy. I love being at home when Maura leaves for work and kissing her when she gets back but when you start seeing repeats of Discovery channel documentaries, it's time to get out of the house.

"The restaurant is just down the street. Why don't you just walk?" Damn her and her logic.

"But Maur, it's colder than freezing out there!" I'm not lying this time. It's almost 0 degrees out there. That's what we get for being in Boston.

"Jane-" She starts, cocking her hips and preparing for another likely valid argument that will have words that make no sense to me.

"Please, baby," I pout. "I don't wanna be cold. I wanna stay in the truck and be warm. With you." I give her the patent pending Rizzoli pout.

She sighs. And I know I've won.

"Fine. Just let me get my coat."

"Yay!" Just before she gets to the door, I hobble over to her on my crutch and spin her around. I smirk at her before kissing those sweet lips. "I love you and thank you."

She blushes and I can't help but feel that familiar pang of arousal that seems to be constantly present around her.

A minute later, she returns and we climb into my brand new truck. I bought it when I got sick of skidding around on the road in my crap little car. That and the car kinda got totaled when it skid off the road and into a ditch. Oh well, no big loss. While I would let anyone drive my junker, only Maura and I can drive my Gloria. Yeah, I named my truck. You got a problem with that? That's what I thought.

We got to the Chinese place by the house within five minutes. They usually deliver but they stopped this holiday season when there were a series of blizzards and they haven't decided when they'll go back to it.

"Hey, my favorite customers," the thirty-something Chinese man says from behind the counter. "Always the best for you two! The usual coming right up. You know, we would have delivered to you two."

"Oh, we couldn't ask you to do that," says Maura. "We wouldn't want to risk any of your family's safety."

"Ah, that's why I like you. Always so caring," he says.

"Hey, she's mine. And you're married," I joke. "Or should I call your wife and tell her that you're flirting with my girl again."

"I'll call next time she's out of town," he fake whispers, loud enough for me to hear and know he's just playing around.

Maura just laughs. God, I love her laugh. "I think we should stick to the beautiful women that settle for us. We don't want to scare them off."

"Mmm, you're the one settling, Maur," I mumble as I kiss the side of her head. "We both know you're way out of my league."

The way she looks up at me when I say that makes my knees go weak a little. How did I get so lucky to have such a beautiful woman love me so damn much?

"I love you," I whisper into her ear, turning her around to pull her into a hug.

"I love you too," she says as she cuddles into my chest.

"Honey, get my insulin pump. I'm getting a overload of sweetness out here," says the owner.

His wife then walks out and whacks him with the dish towel in her hand. "If he's bugging you, just tell me and I'll make him stop," she says with a twinkle in her eyes. "He'll stop for now just because your food is ready."

I reach for my wallet but she stops me. "Not today. Today is on us. Consider it a Christmas and get well soon present."

"Are you sure?" Maura asks. "We'd be happy to pay."

"Shhh, they're offering free food," I joke. "Don't ever question free food."

She slaps my good arm and I play hurt and for a minute, she thinks she hit the wrong arm. Peter and Elizabeth laugh at our antics and I grin at Maura before turning back to the couple behind the counter.

"Seriously though, are you sure? We don't want to take food if you need the money."

"Oh, we're sure. Now go home before we change our minds and charge you double."

We pick up our food and they shoo us out of the restaurant as fast as I can limp to the door on my single crutch.

"We'll see you two soon," Maura says just before we go outside into the cold.

She starts the car and backs up. We're both still so distracted by the conversation that we don't notice the light pole behind the truck until we're be thrown forward as the bumper hit it.

"Fuck," yells Maura.

I turn, shocked that both my truck was backed into something and that prim and proper Maura Isles just cussed. Mostly the cussing. At the sight that greets me is just too adorable to be mad at. Maura has both hands covering her mouth with her eyes wide. She's beginning to turn red and I can't help but laugh. She looks outraged for a minute before cracking a smile and starting to laugh also. After a couple minutes, we calm down.

"Come on," I say. "Let's get home so I can inspect the damage wrought upon my truck by Maura Isles."

**Well that's just like last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
Yeah I live for little moments like that**

I walk into the house after a long day at work. Why are there always more murders in July? It would have been bearable if people at BPD had remembered my birthday. Only Korsak and Frost remembered. Korsak bought me a customized gun case to keep in the house because everyone knows how much Maura hates my gun just laying around the house. Frost handed me an envelope with a simple card and gift card to a couple's retreat with a wink. Which he got punched for. I ask them every year not to get me anything but they always do. It made the day a little better but the only thing that could have made my day good was Maura. But today was Maura's day off, which sucked because I couldn't even go visit her when we had small breaks. So I'm glad to be home and see her.

She looks up and smiles as I walk in. She gets up from the couch and saunters over to me.

"Hey birthday girl," she says with a small kiss. "I was just waiting for you."

"I like getting welcomed home like this," I smirk. "But I think it's Jo Friday's job to play guard dog. Or Bass's to play guard... turtle?"

"He's a tortoise, Jane. How many times do I have to explain the difference between-"

I cut her off with a kiss. "I know, baby. I'm just kidding." I sniff a minute. "Hey, um, what's burning?"

Her eyes go wide and she says, "Oh no" about half a second before the smoke alarms in the house go off.

She rushed into the kitchen and I follow her just in time to see her open the oven, releasing a cloud of smoke. She pulls out a tray with a charred mess on it.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no," I hear her mumble.

"Babe?" I call out.

She turns to face me and I see her eyes start to water a little.

"I'm so sorry Jane. I was trying to make you a cake but I just got so absorbed in my book that I must have missed the bell. It was so stupid of me. I just wanted to make it a special birthday for you," she whimpers, a tear starting to roll down her cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's alright. I don't need a cake for my birthday to be special. I'll always have a special birthday just by coming home to you," I kiss her tears away and pull her into my arms. "I love that you tried to make me a cake. And I love that you get so absorbed in your books. But you know what I love most?"

"What?" She mumbles into my chest, still sniffling a bit.

"I love that you're here and that you love me. That's enough of a present for me to last me every birthday until I die."

"Really?" she asks softly, looking up at me from where she's snuggled her way into my chest.

"Always," I smile at her.

She snuggles back into my chest and I can't help but crack a small smile at the whole situation.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Are you laughing at me?" she demands.

"Nope, never," I answer with a grin. "Now, come here. I want my dessert."

"But I burned the cake..." she says with a confused look on her face.

"That's not the dessert I was talking about," I whisper into her ear, my voice dropping an octave or two.

"Oh. OH!" Maura says, her cheeks reddening and her eyes darkening with desire.

"Let's go," I say. Just before we leave the kitchen, I grab the can of icing off of the counter. I could have fun with this.

"What do you need that for?"

"Oh, you'll see Maura. Come on," I say pulling my Red Sox jersey that she's wearing off of her and tossing it away.

_Crazy humans. _Bass thinks to himself, trying to climb out from under the shirt before retreating into his shell to block out the noises coming from the bedroom.

**I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that **

"Maur, where are we?"

There's silence for a couple of minutes coming from the passenger's side where Maura sits holding the map.

"We should only be a couple of miles away from your aunt's house."

"I don't remember ever seeing this the countless other times I've been up here Maur. Are you sure we aren't lost?"

"It's highly improbable, Jane. I know how to read a map. Though I still say we should have used my GPS," she reasons. She just doesn't understand why I like using a map instead of a GPS but I do.

"Ok, this sign says Starr Collins Park on this sign here. Do you see it on the map?"

Silence again. "I don't see it on the map near your aunt's house."

I know that tone. That's Maura's I-can't-lie-so-I'll-try-to-evade-the-truth tone. "But you see it," I say with finality in my voice. "Where?"

"Maybe we should pull over so you can see for yourself," she says quietly.

"Where, Maura?! There's no where to pull over!"

"Well, if we had just used the GPS, we wouldn't have gotten lost!"

"If you had just read the map right, we wouldn't have gotten lost either!"

Maura goes quiet and I know in that moment that I've gone too far.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not perfect Jane," she responds icily.

"Maur, baby, that's not what I meant. I don't want you to be perfect. Perfect is boring. I love every single thing about you, every imperfection, every perfection. I'll pull over at the next stop and we'll figure it all out. I'm sorry baby."

There's a short pause before "An apology doesn't necessarily mean you think you're wrong, just that you value your relationship more than your ego," she comments, but she doesn't sound mad anymore.

"Is that your way of saying you forgive me?"

"Maybe," I hear the smile in her voice and I glance over at her to see if she is. I grin when I see the smile she's trying to hide. I look back at the road but reach over to hold her hand. She starts to draw patterns on the back of my hand and we sit in silence like that as we drive to the next stop. Which is almost 45 minutes later.

We pull into the lot of a little bed and breakfast and I look at the map.

"Maura!" I groan in frustration, looking at the map.

"Yes, Jane?"

"You couldn't tell me that we were driving entirely the wrong way?"

"Well, it's not like there was anywhere for you to turn around at so what difference does it make?" she argues.

"It- I- You- Good point. I gotta call my ma and tell her about the sudden change in plans," I say.

"I'm not going anywhere," she snaps back.

I pause.

"Did Maura Isles just use sarcasm?" I comment with a smile, as I press 5 on my phone to speed dial ma. "Very well done, my dear. Excellent."

She blushes and says quietly, "I was hoping I did it right."

I smile gently at her, "You did. Oh hey, ma, yeah there's been a slight change of plans. Maura and I can't make it."

"_Jane Clementine Rizzoli, why not?"_

"Maura and I had a little mishap with the map and got turned around."

"_Janie, where are you exactly?"_

"About 45 minutes north of Starr Collins."

"_Janie, you're on the other side of the state?! How could you have gotten so off track? What happened? You two aren't fighting now are you? I won't let you drive Maura away. She's the only class we have in this family and I won't let you ruin it with your pigheadedness-"_

"Ma! It was just a simple mistake," I interrupt before she can keep rambling on. "She misread the directions and we're lost but holding hands. We aren't fighting at all. It's kinda funny actually. Anyways, it's getting late and I'm kinda low on gas so we'll see if the bed and breakfast that we're by has a spare room and we'll figure out the rest in the morning."

"_Ok, Janie, but be careful."_

"Ma, I'm a homicide detective. I think I can take care of myself and Maura. I'll call you tomorrow. Give everybody our apologies and tell cousin Janet and her girlfriend that we're sorry we missed their engagement party but we'll make it up to them."

"_Ok, Janie. I love you and tell Maura to get you out of bed early in the morning."_

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going now, ma. Bye," I say before hanging up. I turn back to Maura. "I'm going to run in and get us a room, ok? It'll be a mini-vacation away from everyone."

"Ok, I'll be here."

After paying for the room and getting the key, I return to the car to find the passenger door unlocked and Maura gone.

"Maura?" I call out, putting my hand on my weapon. I hear some shuffling in some nearby bushes and draw my gun as I approach. I quickly pull the bush aside and I point my gun at... Maura.

"Jesus, Maur, you scared me. I thought someone had gotten you, babe," I sigh, holding out my hand to pull her up.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I saw this little fellow poking his head out of the bushes and I just had to come see him," she says, petting a orange tabby cat. "He appears to belong to the owners here."

"Yeah, she mentioned something about a cat. His name is Timmy."

"Timmy. It's fitting somehow," she finally takes my hand and I pull her up from her crouching position.

"Well, I got us a room. The woman at the counter said we could let him into our cabin if we want. Let's go find it first though."

"Ok, Jane."

We pull the suitcases from the bed of the truck. We were going to spend the weekend at my cousin Janet's lake house but those plans have since been scratched. We get to the cabin and as soon as we open the door, Timmy walks in as if he owns the place. Which he kinda does, but that's beside the point. Maura flips on the light and we look at our cabin. The walls are all wood paneling and even the furniture has a rustic feel to it. On the right is a kitchen with brand new appliances. The kitchen connects to the main area where there's a huge fireplace and a large stack of firewood. Finally, there's a door that leads off into the bedroom where there's a king sized bed that's almost as tall as us and looks softer than a cloud. The connected bathroom has a large shower and a jacuzzi and I swear, I could pack everything up and just live here for the rest of my life.

"Wow," Maura utters.

"Yeah," _Nice, Jane. Very eloquent._ "Why don't you start some dinner in the kitchen and I'll go put our stuff in the bedroom and unpack a bit."

As soon as I finish, I walk over to the kitchen where Maura has the radio on and for once, she isn't listening to classical but country instead. I recognize the song immediately. It's one of my favorites and as Maura dances around a bit (and I swear I died a little when she twirled and it's just so damn cute) I sneak in, put my arms around her waist, and dance with her while Brad Paisley sings "Little Moments" in the background.

"I think this song is kind of appropriate for our current situation, don't you Jane?"

"I would have to agree with you, Maur. Except I live for every moment with you," I murmur into her hair, enjoying our closeness.

"Oh hush, you sweet talker you," Maura blushes.

"It's not sweet talking if it's true," I counter. I must have said the right things because she presses her lips against mine and everything stills as we proceed to kiss in the middle of the kitchen. It wasn't hurried and it wasn't meant to lead to anything. It was slow and sweet and everything that I feel for Maura, I try to pour into the kiss. It was perfect.

We break when we need air. She snuggles into me and we sway slowly to the music. If I died right now, I would die happy. She pulls away when the song ends and I miss her warmth already. She senses this and puts her hands on my chest as she leans up for a kiss.

"Go start the fire while I finish dinner. It's that pasta recipe you love so much. We can eat in front of the fire."

"Mmkay," I mumble, stealing another kiss.

Ten minutes later, she walks in holding two plates and balancing a bottle of wine and two glasses in the crooks of her elbows. I laugh and walk over to her.

"You could have just asked for my help," I point out, taking the bottle and glasses from their precarious position.

"I didn't want to make you get up," is her only argument.

After we settle and begin eating, we talk about our week at work. We had three cases back to back and barely got the chance to see each other. I managed to sneak a couple of kisses in the morgue during our lunch breaks but that was about it. It was nice to be able to just relax with Maura and I must be staring at her because she stops talking and asks "What?"

All I can do is lean over and kiss her.

"You're beautiful. I missed you."

She smiles and answers back, "I missed you too," returning my kiss.

She breaks away to take our dishes back to the sink, laughing as I pout.

"Jane," Maura asks sweetly before she leaves. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, of course," I respond immediately.

I'm confused when she sets the dishes on the counter and makes her way back, gracefully straddling my lap. She leans over to whisper in my ear.

"While I clean up our mess," I can barely focus as her warm breath tickles my neck. "I want you to go to the room," I nod slightly to show I'm trying to follow along. "And put on the strap on under your jeans," I pull back to look at her, surprised. "Because I want you to fuck me in every room of the cabin."

She picks herself up to leave and before she passes the threshold into the kitchen, looks back at me. All I can do is look back in complete, aroused shock. Fuck, she turns me on.

"Oh and Jane," More blank staring on my part. "I don't care if my dress gets destroyed."

That's it. I have to be dead. My heart has to have stopped after that. This must be what heaven is like. I continue to stare blankly before I scramble up and into the bedroom. I can hear Maura chuckle at the slam of the bedroom door. I strip down, get the harness on and my favorite cock in place, a black 9 inch piece, not too big but better than any of the men Maura had been with before. I pull my boxer briefs and jeans back on and put on the tank top that Maura loves to see me in.

Sneaking out of the bedroom, making sure not to make a sound, I watch Maura from the archway into the kitchen as she cleans the dishes and continues to hum along to the radio, completely unaware of my presence behind her. When she's almost done, I move behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, pressing my cock into her ass. She ignores the plate she was about to pick up and grips the edge of the sink as she moans.

"Finish the dishes, baby," I whisper.

She reaches back into the sink, grabs the sponge and the plate and resumes her cleaning. As we sway slightly to the radio and she finishes the plate, she moves on to the pot that she cooked the pasta in, leaving only the saucepan. As she begins scrubbing the metal with the sponge, I let my fingers roam under her dress to play with the edge of her underwear. I'm surprised when I'm met with soft curls and moist warmth.

"You were expecting this all day, weren't you?" I whisper into her ear. "I have the sexiest, naughtiest girlfriend."

Maura gasps and almost loses her grip on the pot when I brush through her folds. She actually does lose her grip when I circle her clit before pressing against it. As soon as the pot clatters in the sink, I pull my fingers away and hold back my smirk as she groans in frustration.

"Jane," She begs. God, I love it when she begs.

"Finish the dishes, baby." I answer. "You're almost done."

With shaking hands, she picks the pot back up and struggles to finish cleaning it as I start pressing against her clit again. When she finishes, she has to steady herself before does the saucepan and I reduce my movements to circling her clit so she can attempt to regain some control.

"Last one, baby," I encourage her. "Last one."

I can feel how so incredibly wet she is and she just keeps getting wetter. I bet if I looked she would be dripping down her thighs. With my free hand, I unzip my jeans and take out my cock, making sure not to let it touch her until she begins rinsing the pan. When I do, she immediately drops the pan before snatching it up quickly, knowing I'll stop if she quits cleaning. I remove my hand from her arousal and grip her hips, pressing so that my cock lays across her and doesn't enter her. As soon as she sets the pan down in the rack to dry, I pull her hips back roughly, forcing her to stumble back and lean forward against the sink as I push inside of her with my cock. Her back arches as she lets out a scream. I pick up a fast pace, moving one hand to her upper thigh and the other to grip around her shoulder to help her move against me even faster.

As Maura cries out in pleasure, I have the distant thought of if we have any neighbors in the other cabins but this thought is forced out of my mind when Maura gasps out loudly.

"Jane, faster," she pleads. "Oh, fuck. Oh, harder."

I move her around and have her lean across the island instead. Gripping her hips, I speed up my pace and put more force behind each thrust. As she grips the edge of the counter, her moans get louder and she arches up as I hit the right spot, letting out a scream of delight. Reaching down in front of her, she fumbles around for my hand before finding it and dragging it around to her clit.

"You're so close, aren't you baby?" I ask her, taunting her as I barely brush against her clit. "And so wet. You're so close. Do you want me to make you come, baby?"

"Oh God. Yes, please Jane. Oh, please," she begs, thrusting towards my fingers, trying to get more friction.

Taking pity on her, I reach around to pull her up against me by her throat, the way she's arched now forcing me to hit just the right spot with every thrust. I press against her clit harder and she begins a chant of "yes" and "oh god" with my name and some pleading thrown in. With my right hand against her throat, I press against her neck in the way she loves, putting enough pressure to force her breathing to become labored. Pulling her further back into me, I press my lips against her ear.

"Come."

With that command, she screams out my name as her body tenses and her pussy clenches against my cock hard enough to rub the harness against my clit and I bite down on Maura's shoulder to muffle a groan as I'm brought crashing into my own orgasm, overwhelmed by sensations.

When I come to, I realize that I have let go of her throat and moved my hand to her stomach. She pushes back against me, groaning as she moves enough to let me slip out of her. Turning around, she drops to her knees and it's my turn to grip the counter as she licks up my shaft. I know I can't feel it but the sight is so arousing that I swear I almost can. She takes me into her mouth and begins sucking the juices off of my cock. One of my hands drops to her head and I thread my fingers through her hair. She reaches around to grip my ass as she takes me in deeper and I can't help but thrust into her mouth. She smirks against the strap on and pushes down even further, letting out a choking sound as she lets my cock hit the back of her throat. The sight of her taking my entire length, deepthroating me, and the sounds of her choking brings me to another orgasm. I grip her head with both hands now, forcing her against me more as I instinctively thrust, causing more of those beautiful sounds and I throw my head back, groaning as the waves of pleasure wash over me.

When I let go of her head, she pulls my back, smirking at me before dragging her tongue up the cock one last time, and then gets to her feet. A little shaky on mine, I lean against her for a minute, head in the crook of her neck, sucking and nibbling on the pulse point there. I lean back and she looks down at my tank top and the cock sticking out of my unbuttoned jeans. Looking back up into my eyes, she bites her lower lip, her normally hazel eyes a dark brown. Grabbing onto the stomach of my shirt, she walks backwards and drags me along and into the living room. She forces me down onto the soft rug in front of the fire before straddling my hips.

"This is what I was imagining during dinner," she breathes into my ear, before pushing me down completely.

Picking herself up slightly, she hovers over my cock before pushing it inside of her. Her head falls back and she places her hands on my abs to hold herself steady. Moving her hands up, she forces the tank top over my head, brushing her fingertips over my nipples before leaning down and taking one into her mouth. _God, that mouth._

"Ugh, Maur," I groan, tangling my fingers through soft hair, pushing myself up and leaning on my free arm. I pull her up from my chest and see the pout on her face. Knowing how to fix it, I pull her to my lips instead and drag her lower lip into my mouth, nibbling it lightly.

Gripping my shoulder blades by reaching under my arms, Maura begins to raise herself up and sink back down onto my cock and we both groan at the sensations it causes, forcing me to release her lip. As she speeds up her movements, she throws back her head with a gasp and I latch onto her neck, nibbling and sucking, making sure to leave a mark. The pressure causes another gasp to fall from those delicious lips and she speeds up further. Now holding myself up with both hands, I thrust up in synch with Maura. The harness rubbing roughly against my clit has me close but the sight of Maura, head thrown back and impaling herself on my cock has me teetering on the edge. Adjusting slightly, I grip onto her hip with my left hand and pull her down more roughly. And thank god I did.

Maura begins letting out little gasps of "ah" with every smack of our hips together and I know this is going to be an powerful climax for her. When she starts gasping like that, she's beyond anything, can't do anything to stop herself. The one time I tried stopping when she gasped like that, I ended up with a bite mark and bruises on my back that lasted for three weeks... I should do that again, feral Maura is fucking hot! Not today though. I want to hear her scream.

"Baby," I pause, letting out a groan as a particularly hard thrust has me almost falling over the edge but I hold on. I want her to come first. I want to see her shatter and become whole all at once. "Baby, you've got me so close. You're so beautiful. I know you're close, baby. I can hear you. Are you gonna come hard, baby?"

I smirk when all Maura can do is start gasping higher and louder, nodding hard.

"I wonder what would happen if I stopped, pulled you off of me. Wanna see what happens, babe?"

Her gasps rise in tone and volume again and she shakes her head as forcefully as she can, hair flying around her, making her look untamed and sexy as all fuck.

"I think I might try."

As soon the words leave my mouth, I hear a growl from Maura. A growl. Holy fuck, that's hot. Accompanying the growl, her nails dig into the back of my shoulders so hard, I can feel the skin pop and God, if that doesn't make everything hotter. I force myself to sit up as best I can with Maura on top of me and grab both hips with my hands, forcing her down even harder and her gasps almost become screams. I become almost brutal in my thrusts upwards at the feel of blood trailing down my back from where Maura's nails are still digging into the skin.

"You want to fucking come then?" More nodding. "You like me fucking you like this, owning your body?" At the hard bite to her collarbone, her cries grow fully into screams. "You like being fucked roughly. You like being treated like a whore. You like being my slut," I tell her, knowing the words that will make her come the hardest, knowing she likes when I talk to her like filth, make her sound like my possession.

She's so close. Every thrust is punctuated by a hard slapping sound and a short scream on Maura's part. I've never heard her like this before and I know it's going to be amazing.

"You know what I think?" She can only shake her head shakily as this point as she begins trembling so hard that I'd be worried if I didn't know why. I lean up to her ear and growl into it, "I think, if you like it this rough, maybe I should just fuck you in the ass."

At those words, Maura's back arches at sharp angles and she drags her nails painfully down my back, definitely leaving scratches, as she comes. The intense pain in my back and Maura's feral scream, so loud that I know for sure _someone_ had to have heard it, cause me to force Maura's hips back down onto the cock for the last time, pressed as far up as possible, hitting spots inside of her that make her shake erratically. I feel copious amounts of warm liquid splashing onto my stomach, more than a normal orgasm. Knowing what I had just made Maura do, I get pushed over the edge hard and I bite down hard onto the top of Maura's breast, gripping her hips hard enough to bruise.

As we come down from our extraordinary highs, I feel Maura shuddering violently with the last aftershocks before her eyes roll into the back of her head and she falls backwards, passed out. Guiding her down softly so she doesn't hurt herself, I leave myself embedded in her and lean forward, going along with her. As she lays there, she continues to tremble even while unconscious.

After a minute or two, her eyes begin to flutter before she opens them as much as she can, mouth agape as she attempts to regain her breath, a look of pure satisfaction on her face. All the love in her eyes makes me need to catch my own breath. Just as she's about to say something, there's a knock on the door.

"Is everything ok in there ladies? I heard a loud scream."

Looking down at Maura, I can't help but crack up in laughter and Maura soon follows me.

"Yeah, we're ok. I just," I pause to laugh loudly again. "I just tripped her as a joke and it scared her more than I thought."

"Are you sure? I can call the police if you need me to."

"No! No, it's ok. I am the police. Let me get up. Give me a minute."

Pulling out of Maura, I thank God for her laughter because it makes the moan just sounds like an extra loud laugh. I hear her gasp as I turn around to grab my tank top and I know the scratches must be deeper than I thought. I throw it on and tuck the strap on into the jeans so that they are no long visible and there's no bulge.

I rush to the door and open it, still breaking out into peals of laughter. The middle aged owner has a concerned look on her face and looks over my shoulder to a red faced, laughing Maura on the ground. I'm glad in this moment that I never took off her dress.

"Are you sure everything is ok?" The woman asks.

"Yes, yes. Detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston PD. Sorry for the noise. We were goofing off and I swept her leg out from under her. She grabbed onto me and we both fell to the ground. Maura and I are ok," I say, turning around to look at said medical examiner. I hear the woman gasp and I whip back around before I realize she saw my back and the blood must have soaked through the white shirt.

"Oh my God! Are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital?" She starts firing off questions, reminding me of my mother a bit.

"No, no. Maura's a doctor. She can fix this. She just accidentally scratched me as we fell. I've had worse. Believe me. I've got plenty of scars from work. Hell, I've shot myself in the stomach to kill the perp holding me. This is nothing for me."

The woman still looks suspicious but after starring at me for a moment, nods her head and begins to back away.

"Ok. I'm sorry for disturbing you both. I guess it's a good thing you two are the only people here tonight. I wouldn't have even heard it if I wasn't coming back from feeding the horses. But if you need to go to the hospital, don't hesitate to ask for help."

"We won't. I'm sorry for concerning you."

As she waves and turns around for good, I close the door softly before leaning my head against it and breaking down into laughter. I head back over to where Maura is and lay on top of her like before, her hands coming to rest on my side. We continue to chuckle for a little bit longer and as we grow quiet, I look down at Maura. The look of pure adoration shocks me again and I'm stunned into silence.

"Jane," Maura whispers, shaking her head a bit. "That was beyond what I imagined at dinner."

We both grin at the joke and she continues.

"I've never had an orgasm like that before. That's a difficult one to achieve and I've only heard of rumored techniques. It's more amazing than they describe. If I thought I was spoiled for anyone else before... Jane, would you actually do it? You know, what you said about, um, about what you said you should do?" Maura looks away, blushing, before turning back to me.

I know right away what she's talking about and my eyes grow wide. I didn't think she would bring that up so quickly.

"Well, I mean," I stutter and look into Maura's eager eyes. God, this woman and her insatiable need to try new things. "I mean, I guess. You know, if you really want to and stuff."

I trail off, leaving the ball in her court to decide if she wants to or now. Her arms reach around so that she can wrap herself around me. Her arms cause my tank to pull away from the scratches and I hiss in pain as it pulls off the barely forming scab. Her hands fly off and move to grip my face.

"Oh my God, Jane, I forgot. Get off of me and let me look at your back," Maura says, pushing me off and slowly, gently lifting up my shirt. I turn around and sit down so she can brush her fingers lightly along my back. The aggravated skin is incredibly sensitive and the soft touches cause me to shiver lightly.

"Oh, Jane..." Maura lets out so softly I can barely hear her. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It was fucking hot."

"Language, Jane," Maura slaps my arm gently, as she tries to hide her smile and darkening eyes. I just grin back at her.

"Well, it was," I reply. Maura laughs, standing up before helping me do the same.

"I know I said I wanted you to fuck me in every room but this is going to need stitches in places and after that last orgasm, I don't think I can handle another one. Let's go to the bath so I can clean this up."

"Stitches, Maura, really? I mean, don't get me wrong. You're fucking hot when you get all feral like that and I'll take scratches any day if it makes you come like that. My shirt is sticking to my stomach and knowing why makes me feel like I can do anything. But I didn't know you had it in you to do that much damage," As Maura's eyes become downcast in guilt and embarrassment, I rush to finish my thought. "Knowing that only I can bring that out in you makes you that much sexier in my eyes, only makes me fall even more in love with you. It's so incredibly sexy that I make the calm and poised Dr. Isles turn into fierce, beautiful, raw Maura. Don't ever feel bad about that. Okay?"

The way Maura moves to look up at me, face flushed at my words, mouth open in surprise and threatening to break out into a huge grin, I know it's the prefect time.

"Stay here."

"Wait, Jane. What-"

I cut her off by closing the bedroom door and dig quickly through my bag for my work slacks. Finding what I was looking for, I run back into the living area and find Maura obediently standing where I left her. I stop in front of her, my hands behind my back. Her confused look makes me smile and when I drop down onto one knee, her confused frown grows as does my lopsided grin.

"Maura," I begin, pulling my hands from behind me, holding out the small box I was hiding. "I was planning on doing this on the last day of the weekend at my cousin's but since that's not happening, well yeah. Maura, you make up my life. You make up everything I fight for and you make me so much happier than I could ever imagine. I thought I'd have to settle for comfortable with my job. I never thought I would get the best thing ever: you. You always surprise me and you always think I won't like whatever it is. Every time you do something new though, it just makes me love you even more and just when I think I can't hold anymore love in my heart, you doing something to prove me wrong. I knew the day we got together that I'd be doing this at some point. Maura, you drive me crazy and make my life amazing as my girlfriend. If you'll take me, bloody scratches, scars, and all, I want you to drive me insane and make my life complete as my wife. Maura Dorthea Isles, will you marry me?"

I open the box revealing a gold, braided ring with a series of six decent sized, gleaming diamonds along the top. The matching wedding ring is at home in my gun safe and the set cost me more than three month's pay. I had been saving for a ring since we got together and when I saw the set, I knew it was perfect. I put the down payment on it immediately but I thought it would be a while until I could propose because of the price. I was surprised when I walked in one day to put some money towards it and they asked if I was here to pick it up. I wasn't even halfway through paying the set off. They handed me the two boxes with a note that said the remaining balance had been paid off. The letter was signed "PD" and it only took a minute to realize Paddy Doyle had paid it off and that I had her birth father's blessing. I didn't want his money on it to be honest but there was nothing I could do about it anyway.

Maura's hands are covering her mouth and she's been crying for a good minute now. I don't even have time to grow nervous before she's nodding violently.

"Bloody scratches, scars, and all," she repeats. Bursting into identical grins, I pull the ring from the box as she hold out her left hand and I slide the ring on. It fit perfectly and I need to hug Ma when I get home for "accidentally" letting Maura's ring size slip. I stand up and embrace her tightly. Unable to resist, I pick her up and spin her around.

"We're getting married!" I yell out and she laughs at my antics before kissing me soundly. I slow down the spinning and gently set her down, kissing her back with as much enthusiasm as her. When we pull apart, I rest my forehead against hers and we're both grinning like mad. I hold at arms length and before I say anything, the sight of blood on her arms stops me cold.

"Why is there blood on your arms?"

Maura looks just as confused as me before a look of realization passes across her face.

"Your back!"

"Oh yeah," I laugh. "I can't even feel it. I think the pain is being shorted out by all the happiness."

"Well, we still need to get it cleaned and stitched up," Maura says, pulling me by the stomach of my shirt identically to how she did before, making me flash back to what we just did. "Come here, Detective. Lucky for you Dr. _Rizzoli_ is in and can fix you right up."

"Rizzoli? You want to take my name?" I ask, smiling like a fool. I shiver as Maura's gaze passes over me slowly, looking me up and down.

"Your name isn't the only thing I want to take of you, Detective."

_Oh my God. She's going to kill me yet._


End file.
